Bitter Sweet
by WritersUnitedStudios
Summary: Suki's life takes a turn for the worse when a secret she had promised to keep ruins her and Sokka's relationship. Sokka now furious goes to stay in the Earth Nation. A depressed Suki patiently waits for him to return so she can fix there relationship, but she is in for a shock when he arrives. Who will Suki turn to? Sukka, Maiko, Zutara, Kataang, pretty much every ship is in this.


"That look's pretty bad, Zuko. I think you might of dislocated your shoulder. What could you have possibly done to cause this much damage?" Suki asks suspiciously as she eyes Zuko's shoulder which had become a large swelled up bump with a large open scratch along it. She touches it slightly and watches with slight enjoyment as he tries his best not to moan in pain.

Suki found it hard to believe she was in the same room as the fire lord, a man she three years ago had despised and even when he had became good never had much of a bond with. Since the defeat of Ozai, Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors were assigned to guard Prince Zuko. Though hesitant at first she became friends with the stubborn teenager and soon was proud to have the honour of protecting him.

Sokka wasn't pleased. He didn't want to be away from her for so long but Suki convinced him to stay with his family in the Southern Water tribe and she would visit as much as she could.

It was 7:30pm and a couple minutes ago the prince had rushed into her room, saying how much it hurt, how worried Mai was and that he couldn't use his shoulder, so, even though she was off duty, She sat Zuko on her bed and did whatever she could to handle the stressful situation.

"I told you before." He begins as he grasps his knees, squeezing them when Suki starts rubbing his shoulder with a cold wet cloth. "I-I fell."

Suki becomes alarmed and Zuko can tell by how she stops rubbing his shoulder and keeps her hand still. "Before you said that you backed up into your door." Zuko's eyes widen and he becomes even more tense then before. "Are you lying to me, Zuko?" She accuses.

Zuko sighs and hesitates to continue "I fell off my bed…"

Suki grins mischievously. "Doing what exactly?" Zuko's breathing hitches as his cheeks flush shades of pink. Suki puts her cloth on her bed side table and crosses her arms. Zuko doesn't get embarrassed easily or at least never shows it. At this point nothing can stop Suki's curiosity as her mind wanders, thinking of what could of actually happened. She was acting quite unprofessional but at the moment she didn't care. She edges towards his ears and whispers quietly. "I want to know the entire story."

"Why do you need to know!?" He yells turning his head behind him to glare at her.

"I can't properly heal you unless I know exactly what happened." She lies, she was no water tribe healer and even they wouldn't need to know the full story but her explanation was believable and was able to completely convince Zuko.

He lets a breathe out in defeat and looks down at his feet, preparing himself. "So you know how today I just came back from duty's at the Earth Kingdom?" Suki nods and Zuko pauses thinking of how to properly arrange his words. " So Mai had missed me, like really missed me so she…uh…" He stutters slightly "got me a present." Suki tries to piece the story together as Zuko adds on to the story. "Well she was giving me the present I fell off the bed." His face turns red and Suki can't help but smile when she figures out what he meant by "present."

"By 'present' do you mean….Sex?" Suki tries to stop her self from bursting out laughing at Zuko's horrified expression when she says the three letter word. He stands up and opens his mouth to protest but comes up with no comeback.

He looks away from her trying to hide his immensely flustered face. "Suki if you tell anyon-" He begins to say before Suki interrupts him.

"Are you seriously embarrassed about having sex with your girlfriend?" She inquires.

"Well its not the everyday discussing topic!" Zuko shouts but calms down when he realizes Suki is only there to help him. He sits back on Suki's bed. "Just, don't tell anyone okay?" He asks politely turning his head to look into Suki's dark sea blue eyes with his amber ones.

Suki smiles. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about a half an hour, Suki carefully cleans and bandages Zuko's shoulder and instructs him not to use it until he gets an actual medical recommendation. In which Zuko complies before leaving to go back into his room. Zuko's injured shoulder means Mai wouldn't be able to "give him a present." For quite a while.

After a hour of reading Suki fell into a blissful sleep, and dreamt of her boyfriend, Sokka. It had been a running cycle ever since the last time they saw each other, a whole five months. It had been the longest they had ever been away from each other.

Her dream is quickly interrupted when someone opens the door of her room and yells her name and it didn't take her long to recognize the cheerful voice she had fallen in love with. The part of the room with her small single bed was hidden behind a wooden divider. She enters the other half of her room by edging through it and tears form in the corner of her eyes as she sees the face she's missed for the last five months.

"Sokka!" She cries as she runs up and embraces him when their long embrace ends she kisses him and then continues "I've missed you so much!"

Sokka gives her his trademark smile and responds. "So have I, do you have any idea how hard it is watching Aang and Katara get all lovey dovey in front of me? ITS DISGUSTING!" He complains.

Suki giggles sweetly. "You haven't changed a bit."

Since defeating Ozai, Sokka had grown slightly taller. Suki was once up to his forehead but she now only reached his shoulders. He wore his hair down and Suki found it rather sexier that way so she had no complaints about it.

He watches as she admires him and soon he places his hand on her waist and Suki responds by resting hers on his shoulders as they deeply kiss. His tongue tangling into her mouth. Soon she forgot about everything and just felt herself melt in Sokka's arms. Shortly after, his lips part from hers, causing Suki to frown in disappointment.

"Aang and Katara are here to, and Toph is on her way, we'll be here for a couple months." Sokka announced smiling kindly as he looked down at her.

Suki's smile grew. "So were getting the gang back together, again?"

He nods. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we wanted it to be a surprise!" Suki couldn't wait to see everyone again, the last time she saw Aang, Katara and Toph was a entire year ago. She felt like the day couldn't get any better. She had felt so lonely the past year, she wasn't used to the atmosphere of the fire nation. She missed her home. With everyone here, she was definitely going to feel comfortable.

Soon his smile turned into a smirk as he switched the subject. "I also have another surprise, I'll show you it in a little while." he teased as he walked to her bed. Suki immediately thought that his "surprise" was much like Mai's "present" to Zuko. She went to follow him but he told her not to go through the dividers until he was ready.

So she sat on her couch on the other side, waiting patiently for what seemed like forever. The divider was short and showed nothing but the top of Sokka's head as she watched his head move around the small space, hearing sounds of mumbling and scuffling. Soon she realized Sokka had stopped moving frantically to get his surprise ready and paused from behind the divider.

"Sokka? Are you alright?" She asks innocently.

Sokka comes from behind the divider, holding up a men's dark fire nation red gold outlined silk night robe. "Why is Zuko's robe on YOUR bed?" He asks in anger suspecting the most obvious. Looks like this wonderful day was going to be ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN. I really hope there aren't any major mistakes in this chapter I actually TRIED to edit this one. (no for reals no lies) Be harsh if you like, i'll accept your criticism. Tell me what I could do better, just don't be an ass about it. <strong>


End file.
